


Perfection

by Zygarde22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fluff, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai decides to draw Ino in the nude. A small fluff piece that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Sai smiled as he looked at the model that lay before him. There was something invigorating about drawing a person to capture the many shapes and sizes that people came in, in a way the human body fascinated Sai to a degree. But none fascinated him more than the one before him; Ino Yamanaka. 

He's not sure when he asked Ino to pose for him it may have been during one of their dates that he brokered the idea of sketching her.  Somehow sketching her had snowballed into doing a full body portrait of her on his couch in the nude, and so here he was with his girlfriend completely nude and him holding a drawing pad in his hand ready to draw her.

"Alright Ino I just need you to lay there and try your best to not move." Sai instructed to his girlfriend who nodded and struck a pose. For this Sai had asked Ino to come in looking as natural as she could that meant no make-up and her hair was not done in her usual ponytail instead allowed to fall naturally along her body.

In a way Sai liked this version of Ino more than any other, to see the natural beauty that resonated from her. That's not to say Ino was not beautiful with make-up on, but to him this Ino was...special. It was a side of Ino that only he would see. As he continued to draw he noticed many things about her the way her hair fell between her shoulders and arms, how each contour of her body was different, he noticed every perfection and imperfection of her body.

The drawing session lasted for a few hours with a few minutes breaks in-between so Ino could rest and see how far Sai had come. Eventually at some point during the evening Sai has finished his drawing and as Ino was putting on her clothing she looked at the now finished drawing of herself in admiration.

"It's really nice captures me perfectly." Ino said as she picked up the drawing and looked it over. It was interesting to say the least for her to be admiring her own naked form.

"Do you want it?" Sai asked Ino who thought about the prospect for a few moments. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sai you keep it." Ino said her smile still on her face. With her cloths finally on she was about to depart from her boyfriend's apartment, but before she did she turned to Sai and glared at him, "You show that drawing to anyone else, I'll end you." She said in a threatening tone Sai knew she was telling the truth so agreed that he would never show the drawing to anyone else. So after that day Sai framed the picture and kept it in a place that only he and Ino would ever see it, his bedroom.

He would eventually take it down when they got married and had a son, but he kept it in his drawing desk, a memory of his wife to keep close even when she was away. 


End file.
